numberblocks_basicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Numberland Trilogy
The Numberland Trilogy is one of the games on the Numberblocks Basics franchise. About This game is a revamp of the first 3 Numberblocks Basics games, with revamped sprites, AI, interfaces and has introduced voices to characters who have never spoke before. Characters Bolded characters appear in the demo version. * One (voiced by: Jay) * Two * Three * Four (voiced by: Jay) * Five * Six * Seven * Nine (voiced by: Jay) * Birthday One (voiced by: Eggusan) * Birthday Two (voiced by: Jay) * Birthday Three (voiced by: ErinBlueIce) * Birthday Four (voiced by: Jay) * Pentangle (voiced by: ErinBlueIce) * Salvage One (voiced by: Jay) * Salvage Two (voiced by: Jay) * Salvage Three (voiced by: Jay) * Salvage Four (voiced by: Jay) * Salvage Five (voiced by: Jay) * Pulverizer * Sixty-Five (voiced by: "GalaxticStarz") * The Robots * Soul (voiced by: "AngeloToledo") Trivia * Eight and Ten are absent. They will possibly appear in a future update. * This will be the first time the Birthday and Salvage Numberblocks speak in a game. ** The only exceptions are Birthday Two and Salvage Two, since they spoke before. * Birthday One, Birthday Two, Birthday Three, Pentangle and Pulverizer will receive redesigns in the full game. Their beta versions will be kept in the game for collective and nostalgic reasons. ** Birthday One will look more like a mime. ** Birthday Two will have eyebrows instead of glasses. ** Birthday Three will now have pigtails and huge clown shoes, as well as larger pupils. ** Pentangle will now have more greener features, as well as big black shoes. ** Pulverizer will have a drastic change in design, resembling more of a broken animatronic. * Lucky will be absent in the game, thus making Birthday Four appear without him. ** Jay was told by someone about what happened to him, and he responded with "He's seen better days...Lucky will not appear in the revamp.", showing proof that Lucky will not appear. * New sprites for the Numberblocks from 1-5, their Birthday and Salvage forms, Pulverizer and Soul will be in the game. ** Nine still uses his old sprite, but his frames were remade from scratch. * The robots were originally going to have singing voices, but Jay scrapped them because it didn't quite work with Basics 3's mechanics. Differences from the original games * Eight and Ten are absent. * All of the characters jumpscares were remade from scratch. * Nine no longer uses a TTS voice. * Seven now kills you instead of stunning you. * Three and Five's mechanics are different. * Two throws his twos at you instead of literally pooping at you. * Six's ads are no longer present * The entirety of Basics 2 has changed slightly. * The Basics 2 characters are no longer clickable. Instead, you turn off the lights so they won't see you. * Soul will appear after 175 seconds in Basics 2, and when you click the black rectangle in Basics 3. * The Robots were taken from the original Basics 3, and were modified. They now have killing and death animations. Blue has the most intense jumpscare of them all. * Three new animatronics are added to Basics 3. * Sixty-Five will now only jumpscare if you turn around while hearing an engine noise. * Basics 3 no longer has the maths sequence.